


One shots

by WhatdoIputformyusername



Category: All fandoms, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All Fandoms - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Requests, any - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatdoIputformyusername/pseuds/WhatdoIputformyusername
Summary: Send me a request ( can be pretty much anything but smut because I have never written any ). REQUEST DOES NEED TO INCLUDE HOW YOU WANT ME TO START THE STORY ( quotes/phrases, sentence, or paragraph). I will write and post stories as fast as I canCan be any category ( romance, fan fiction, sci-fi etc..)NO SMUTStart: Tuesday October 22, 2019 9:27pm





	One shots

How to start the story (quote/phrase, sentence or paragraph)

What you want the story to be about 

And character details (or else I'll just create characters and their details myself )


End file.
